The petroleum industry is increasingly turning to heavy oil feeds such as heavy crudes, resids, coals, tar sands, etc., as sources for feedstocks. These feedstocks are characterized by high concentrations of asphaltenes rich residues, and low API gravities, with some being as low as less than 0° API.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO2008/014947, US Patent Publication No. 2008/0083650, US Patent Publication No. 2005/0241993, US Patent Publication No. 2007/0138057, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,157 describe processes, systems, and catalysts for processing heavy oil feeds. Heavy oil feedstock typically contains large levels of heavy metals. Some of the heavy metals such as nickel and vanadium tend to react quickly, leading to deposition or trapping of vanadium-rich solids in equipment such as reactors. The solid deposition reduces available volume for reaction, cutting down on run time.
There is still a need for improved systems and methods to upgrade/treat process heavy oil feeds, particularly improved systems for better raw material utilization with less catalyst usage.